The present invention relates to a recessed lighting fixture and, in particular, to a connecting arrangement between a reflector and a frame for carrying a translucent body.
Recessed lighting fixtures are conventional which comprise a metal reflector mounted in a ceiling recess so as to form a chamber in which a lamp is received. The chamber has a circular opening at its lower end, and a translucent plate extends across the opening. The plate is carried by a frame which is removably mounted to the reflector. When the lamp requires replacement, it is often necessary to pull the entire reflector from the ceiling which involves an undesirable amount of effort and involves a risk of damage to the translucent plate.
It would be desirable to provide a recessed ceiling fixture which facilitates the replacement of a lamp in a rapid manner with minimal risk of damage to the translucent plate.